


Tan Lines

by sinceimetyou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barbecue, Beer, Bikinis, Birthday Party, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nudity, Pool Party, Smut, Tanning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceimetyou/pseuds/sinceimetyou
Summary: You and Steve happen to like each other so bad but he is so respectful and caring that he doesn’t know how to make a first move, not even when you are looking hotter than ever in a lovely sunkissed glow at a pool party for Sam.





	Tan Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to @prettyyoungtragedy 2k Writing Challenge at Tumblr. I got the prompt “Touch me” with Steve Rogers.
> 
> I always try to make my readers (mostly females) feel represented when it comes about color, bodies, etc. I had this idea for a long time but until now it clicked me that it might not work for everyone so this time, I’m deeply sorry.
> 
> There are SO many links hidden in the original Tumblr post but besides that, the main inspiration for this story was this weird old song PMMP - Rusketusraidat , which means that, ‘Tan lines’ in Finnish.
> 
> PLEASE, ALL THE FEEDBACK IS SO DAMN WELL WELCOME!
> 
> **MY WORK IS NOT TO BE POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITES WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION**

You knew it was there. Somewhere in your disastrous room but there. It had to appear, no one else gets in there but Sam when he shares his recently baked cookies. Even your girlfriends rather die first in the battlefield than to enter to your jungle. Well, that’s what they tell you constantly.

“Where the hell I left my hat? It has to be here… Unless Wanda took it…” you said concerned, springing from the floor next to your bed. “She better not… UGH! Where the fuck is it?!”

You went back to the floor, checking below the bed. It wasn’t too clattered than other times but here was a ton of shit around the room that you haven’t unpacked since the day you arrived to the Avengers compound and that was like two years ago. And the truth is that you preferred to be lying down in a hidden beach as far as possible from the compound to find some tranquility, instead of dealing with the team’s problems or putting your goddamn closet in order. By Monday mornings, everyone knew where you have been by your Instagram pics and your looks: sporting an enviable tan.

Some bulky shadow appeared, giving you the thought that this might be the item you were looking for but it was stuck right in the middle of the bed, your arms couldn’t reach it that easily. You grunt, you puff and you show off your ass which is barely covered by a white sarong. And of course, you caught certain attention.

“What are you doing Y/N ?” Steve heard you rumble through the crack of your door and his head popped in to see what was going on.

He was walking by, going from his room to the outside pool. Everyone was there for Sam’s birthday. Birdbrain wanted something simple and close with the rest of the team and what a great way to do it, everyone was starting to feel sick and gloomy after taking multiple missions in a row and luckily, that last week of September had the greatest last days of the summer.

You tried to reply but the upper half of your body got stuck so the easy way to communicate with him was through your also known obnoxious yelling.

“What? I was looking for my hat… I think I just found him!” You wriggled happy from your position.

“Oh… nice” he softly replied, still trying to figure out what was happening and well, yes, checking your built body. Your instinct told you that certain pretty super soldier eyes were over you.

“You like what you see Cap?” And teasing was always the perfect weapon to use against him.

“Wait, what?” You were right and also he was checking all the snug bathing suits you tried for the occasion that were thrown over the bed. Some prettier; some more revealing than others.

“I said that if you need something” You found your way to detangle from all the stuff below your bed and pulled yourself out with a beautiful big sandy hat in your hands. Steve just kept looking at you, while you were kneeling in front of him, drawn by your beautiful face and the exquisite beautiful color of your skin. “Cap?”

“No… yes!” He smirked and tried to place his eyes everywhere else but over you. “Well, I was wondering if you… if you have some sunscreen lotion. I – I forgot to buy one.”

Seriously, those lovely red cheeks and ears wouldn’t go missing for anyone. Even less that short sleeve shirt and the tight navy swim shorts he was wearing, ready to be ripped right there in a second if you could. It took you a quick glance to notice his handsomeness of the day, not that you haven’t done before, but it was making you feel smiley and giddy. Steve was making you feel a rush of things only by being close and you enjoyed so much flirting with him; but you placed certain distance, he was always too serious and formal in his treatment with you, so you knew he is not the kind of guy with whom you play for a while and then toss away. He was so sweet and thoughtful with you. But at the same time, this was bugging you every day, it was like he was playing so hard to catch and making you feel ignored and you weren’t quite sure if he was doing it on purpose or what. You couldn’t wait to make him put his shield down, figuratively speaking.

“Sure, it’s over there, over my vanity. Smells divine.” you pointed at your furniture while standing up, dusting off your sarong with a hand. “Anything else?”

Steve took the large bottle of sunscreen. He didn’t really need it, only wanted some excuse to be there in the same room. You might not have super abilities like him or the rest of the team but you totally can tell when someone is prying on you and that was exactly what he was doing. He saw you standing up straight and slowly, appreciating every bit of your figure, the long hair in soft waves falling over your shoulders and the lovely bikini top in a mustard shade, accentuating your golden tan. A simple tiny golden circle with a little map, hooked to the thinnest chain you possess, was also falling from your neck to be in between your breasts and it was sparkling in his eyes.

“Um… nope” Said Steve, startled a bit off his thoughts and feeling somewhat embarrassed when his eyes looked at his feet, his chivalry trying to remain intact. “It’s… ok. Are you going now or…”

You bit your lower lip softly and without really noticing, you tilted your head to a side in a flirtatious way. “I’ll be with you guys in a minute. I’m still gathering my stuff.”

He nervously sighed and walked outside of your room. “Alright, see you outside”.

“See ya Stevie…” and you winked with a wide smile, closing the door behind him. Then you reached for your sandals, slipping into them, doing a cutesy happy dance.

You could not contain your happiness for this party, you could hear from afar the sound of the laughs and the music and it was making you so excited to join the rest of your friends.

“FRIDAY? Can you play my 80’s playlist? The one with the little heart please? Start with Last Train To London” you said while walking to the outdoor pool and fixing the stuff inside your bag.

“Sure Agent L/N” The A.I. replied.

“Thank you hun”

The wide crystal doors opened automatically and you walked out to the stone paving, the sun was hitting hard and definitely, you were considering dipping your toes in the pool if the sun heat was too much. Your music was blasting through the compound speakers and you chuckled at the idea of walking at the same beat of it, making you strut in such a sexy way. The men noticed and you could hear all their not so subtle hollering.

“… but I really want tonight to last forever, I really wanna be with you…” you were murmuring.

“OH DAMN! What are they feeding you mami?!” Sam yelled so loud, making everyone turn their heads, first to him and then to you. He was tossing and flipping various meats over a grill and wearing a ridiculous ‘Kiss The Chef’ apron, when he saw you through the corner of his eye giving a little parade. The rest of the guys were surrounding him, drinking beers and just having one of their common boy talks.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Out of nothing, Bucky yelled too thinking it was a fun idea to follow. He tried to flirt after a very long time and he was kind of worried to sound rusty. Sam turned his head to him surprised and a silent laugh of complicity from both escaped.

“Aww man, that was cute!” Sam chuckled at Bucky’s attempt.

“Ooh, so we are doing this… cool…” said Clint to them and went for his own cheesy line but further “Did you grow up in a farm? Cause you know how to raise a…”

Steve stopped them right on time.

“Come on guys, don’t do this! Don’t be rude with her, that’s disrespectful…” He insisted but he was also turning to see you with the most adorable puppy eyes.

“Oh come on Steve! Have some fun, you know she doesn’t mind, she would have beaten us by now. Here, have one from me for free, ask her ‘On a scale of 1 to America, how free are you tonight?’” Said Sam imitating the most patriotic poses that Steve usually pull when he is in public and claims to not to notice when he does. Everyone laughed.

“Don’t be an ass…”Steve muttered, trying to disguise a laugh.

“Oh, language! Language!” Clint mocked him with his most famous phrase and everyone kept laughing.

“Punk, just have some balls to ask her for a date” Bucky tried to calm him, hitting in a friendly manner his back. “I’m pretty sure she won’t say no”

“That’s none of your business guys. Stop it or I’ll whoop your asses in training. All of you owe me hours.” Steve took a swig from his beer bottle, he was getting annoyed by the insistence and it could be seen through his now serious face. This was not the first time he was told to do something about it.

Sam rolled his eyes and kept them back to flipping and tossing meats.

“Man, all I am saying is that you are missing so much fun. And she really is a bomb!”

You kept walking until you reached one of the long chairs, not caring at all for what the boys were shouting at you because you knew how to you’ll retaliate later and well, they were making you laugh with their cheesy catcalling lines. You sat with your favorite girls who were placidly relaxing under the sun rays in their pretty bathing suits.

“That’s a lovely bikini Y/N!” Wanda said excited, moving her head to the rhythm of the music from side to side. Indeed it was.

“Thank you!” You smiled, removing the beach wrap and sitting. “I like yours guys, y’all look hot”

“Thank you baby” said Natasha dragging her words, she was pretty much getting sleepy under the heat but she managed to give you a smile.

“Thanks…” There was some noise near the grill and Wanda was the only one able to listen what was going on. “Oh no, they are arguing again…”

“What are they saying?” Intrigued, you furrowed your brows and proceeded to lift your legs over the chair, leaving your sandals on the floor.

Wanda senses were at their max as always, something she could not avoid but was learning to control. She suddenly rolled her eyes for something her ears caught from the other side of the pool and then facepalmed discreetly.

“They are teasing Steve. Again. With Y/N. Again.”

You deeply sighed. Everybody knew you were unsuccessfully pinning after him and you guessed that yes, he knew you liked him but was too shy to do it back. No one knew what was exactly going through his mind that he couldn’t go for it.

“Oh no, it’s like… this is going to keep happening with him, right? Why? I mean… I get it. But why?” you hanged your head in such a dramatic way.

“Well, you are not getting ignored; he doesn’t know what to do first…” Wanda tried to explain to you what was going on but you interrupted her.

“Are you reading his mind right now?”

She denied it with her head. “Not right now… But I’ve done it before” she giggled with mischief. “He really likes you but he needs a push, he doesn’t want the one the guys are giving him”

It started to feel nice inside of you; your little heart was beating hard and fast. You quirked a smile and blushed at the thought of him being really interested in you. You started to daydreaming, imagining certain scenarios with him like a romantic date in the city, how you would kiss his pinkish lips and feeling the softness of them brushing through your body and even something simple and cuter as going through the compound with entwined hands. You sighed and tipped your hat to the front and reclined your back to the chair. You were falling in something deeper for him.

“Tease him hard”

Natasha woke you up from your thoughts. “What?”

“He’ll break, you’ll see. He noticed you walking over here. You, go.”

“I can’t”

“Come on Y/N !” she said peeping you with one eye, the sun was hitting straight to her face.

“So now you are going to give me hell like they do with him?”

“Fiiiine, I’ll do it.” You peeled your eyes worried. “Is that your sunscreen? Do you guys want beers?” She asked, raising her head a bit to see the guys stuff thrown to the chairs from the other side of the pool and them, reunited by the grill and the food table. The sunscreen bottle was exactly placed over Steve towel in one of the chairs.

“Yes, what are you…”

Natasha sat in a rush and as she normally does, she calculated everything else in less than a second.

“STEEEEEVE!” She yelled with all the power of her lungs and waving high her arms to be seen “Can I have the sunscreen? We need it here!”

He turned to see what was happening on your side and you hid embarrassed under your hat and clenching your teeth, muttering to Nat some curses for taking that kind of liberty but never stopping her attempt. Steve was leaning close to a cooling box with beers that no one were taking, he took it and walked to his chair to also take the lotion; then walked to yours, showing a grin to each one of you.

“I’ll pinch you and you moan, ok?” Nat whispered to you, she stood and opened wide her legs to sit right behind you.

“Don’t do that!” You whispered back but he was getting closer. “Well… Be gentle please, I have knots, get rid of them!”

“You do what your S/O says, don’t forget that agent…” She, being your asshole S/O .

“Hi” Wanda said with a pitched tone and a wide smile to Steve who was standing in front of your chair.

He handed you the lotion but you kinda refused to take it, you were still hiding your face, almost like you didn’t see him.

“There you go girls. And thank you Y/N , it was for Bucky… he gets too sensitive with the sun” Natasha grunted because you were not moving and rolled her eyes, she took the bottle and shook it hard before opening it.

“Oh, that white ghost…” said Wanda, smiling and biting the inside of her cheeks. She was amused by what was happening between you and Steve and of course, realizing that he was telling a little lie.

He offered a beer to each one of you, the girls taking one straight from box except you. He furrowed his brows because that was so not you and took it for you, bending to a side to see your face and giving you a dashing smile. You stared for a moment his deep blue eyes, appreciating his action and taking with prudence the bottle; it was fair to say that he was now tearing down your walls; you were so smitten for him. And there was an exchange of sheepish smiles.

“Thank you” said the three as a chorus, making him earn a loud laugh.

“Ok Y/N, let’s put this on you…” Your small bubble was burst again and without really wanting to, you still let her overpowering you. In the back of your mind this was telling you how this was a bad idea but there was no way of stopping this train.

“Don’t forget to remove her top” Said Wanda while removing your hat in a swing. You seriously thought about pulling out the gun from your purse and shoot Wanda right there when she said that and you could see Steve’s feet shifting uncomfortable.

“Oh yes” she just pulled the strings and undid the fabric knots immediately. You had the quickest reaction of rising as fast as possible your knees and cover your breasts with them, showing just the sides of them. “She doesn’t have tan lines and we really don’t want them on her divine color…” She explained to him with a cheeky smile while pouring the lotion over her hand, rubbing it quickly with the other and then start massaging you. “Ooh, this smells delicious!”

“Well… I just don’t have them” You were about to say something else but only managed to shrug your shoulders. Steve quirked an eyebrow intrigued by how you were able to not have lines and yes, figuring out the only possibility: you, tanning completely naked. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he licked his lips.

“Nice…”

Nat was a beast, she was hurting you on purpose to make you moan loud and clear. You could be heard even through the music and while you were struggling in putting a less painful face, you didn’t stop her. She might have thought that this could work easily but Steve was ogling you there, silent and bashful but he could leave at any moment if the pressure was too much.

“Oh fuck! That’s just so… oh God! There… There it is, ugh… you are killing me!” your sounds and faces were priceless, worth of an award or something.

Wanda was trying to muffle her laughs with a hand but she was putting you in unapologetic evidence. She was reading his mind and was having the time of her lifetime.

“So… uhm, well… I think I better go…” he turned over his feet and walked back to the guys with the cooling box at the level of his bathing suit, his face and ears being too red as a plump tomato.

“No no no no… don’t leave us Stevie!” Nat and Wanda reacted at the same time but did nothing to change his mind.

You were furious for everything and your friends, you preferred to play a stupid game and not being direct and stubborn like you always are. Once Steve walked away from you to a reasonable distance, you threw a surgical hit to Nat with your elbow landing in her stomach. Of course she had to stop her torture and painfully laughed for it. Wanda was already laughing too loud but she stopped once you pull from her hands your hat and turned to see her with anger and something potentially revengeful.

“Oh Y/N…” Wanda was about to explain you what was going in Steve’s mind but that hateful glare you gave to her made her shut up immediately and with a movement of her head and wide eyes, she told to Natasha to go away from you.

Sulking, you drank more than half bottle of beer in one take. Nat stood up from the chair giggling and went back to lay on hers to take a nap while Wanda, stood from hers and sat at the edge of the pool next to Vision, who recently sat there and was ready to take a full dip in the water with his lady. You were still topless and carefully laid over your stomach, trying not show your bits to the guys once they weren’t turning their heads to you. The sun heat kept hitting hard, making you fall asleep for some minutes.

“Wow! What the actual fuck was that Steve?!” Sam approached to him, grabbing him by a shoulder, gaping and with his eyes wide open while Bucky tried to be included in the questioning.

“She was pulling a show for you, right? Didn’t you hear that? What are you going to do now?”

“I know! You better do something with your girl!” that kind of advice from Sam was the last drop. “I told you, she is a bomb!”

“That’s it guys! Shut up! I asked you to be respectful with her; I won’t tolerate shit like this!”

Steve was so angry and he was more close to burst ugly than in other situations. Tony, who was not trying to delve on the matter by keeping himself occupied with Pepper through texts, had to jump in the talk to be blunt with him.

“Come on, don’t be angry with us, she is with Nat and I could expect a detailed plan. She was trying to bring your walls down and you my friend, just fell for it, you look like a thirsty dog! Y/N knows what she is doing…” The guys were listening carefully every single word coming out from Tony and turned to see Steve to confirm it.

“Man, she is there almost naked taking the sun FOR YOU. If you don’t move your ass, I’ll go for her…” Bucky, who was an old reckless dumbass, said that only to truly piss off his best friend. But that finally worked.

Steve snapped, throwing the cooling box at the guys feet with everything in it breaking and flying around and then taking Bucky by the collar of his t-shirt. Buck set certain resistance against him and stared at his friend, waiting for the first hit on his face, hoping he could understand that he was doing something very stupid. Steve looked at him angry for a long time with his nostrils flaring until he calmed down, he didn’t really want to pick a fight. He gave up and let Bucky go.

“Good, I have a date tomorrow” Bucky sniggered.

“All of you are impossible. I better go…” Steve said, pulling tight the sides of his shirt and walking to the inside of the compound.

“No man, come on, it’s my party!” Sam growled. “We’ll behave, I promise!”

But Cap didn’t care. He walked directly to his room hoping to clear his mind.

\---

The loud sounds of a thud and crystal crashing woke you up. It was coming from the grill area and you saw exactly the moment Steve took Bucky by his shirt collar. An anxious gasp escaped from you and immediately took the top of your bikini to tie it as fast as possible. You managed to sat and turned to see Natasha, who was also raising her head to see what was going on and then looked at you worried. Steve left the party angry. The guys managed to break him enough to do it.

You stood up, throwing your hat at the chair pissed off and going straight to them, ready to break hell unto them. They were ruining it.

“What the fuck have you done assholes!”

They all tried to talk at the same time ashamed but the only one who could form a sentence was Bucky.

“We tried to help you guys but he is too shy and old for this kind of stuff”

“Morons! It was none of your business! Fucking hell, what I am going to do with all of you!” you spewed before going back to the compound.

\---

Angry and horny, were not the proper adjectives to describe the always strong and brave Steve Rogers. He was having a hell of an evening, courtesy of everyone in the compound. Why it was so hard to understand he wants to date someone special and on his terms? He sat on the edge of his bed hugging a pillow and softly biting the corners of it, hoping that the boner that kept growing thanks to you, decrease as fast as possible.

Repeating constantly what you mentioned earlier, when Natasha was giving you that massage, was crowding every reasonable thought. You literally confessed him that you’ve spent your free time after missions, naked in an alone beach. And he was now longing to be in the next beach adventure by your side, sprawled in the sand with the sun kissing the entirety of your soft skin, with a hand playing in between your legs while the other is bitten to control some whimpers and moans of pleasure. No, that was not helping at all

A knock in his door startled him and he held tighter the pillow.

“Steve? Are you there?” you asked behind and resting your forehead over it. You were deeply concerned.

“Uhm, yes Y/N…”

“Can I come in?”

Steve fidgeted but tried to take a deep breath to calm himself first.

“Sure…”

You quietly opened the door and entered to the immaculate room with a slow pace. Yes, you noticed how neat and clean it was compared with yours, proper of Steve and his military ordinance, but you didn’t let that forget why you were there. The door fully closed when you leaned on it.

“What happened? What was all that?”

“I don’t know… I – I couldn’t help it. I hate when they keep pushing me to do or say things I don’t want to until the make me feel so frustrated and angry… I… ” Steve lowered his sight to the floor with real shame. He couldn’t bear with it. “I’m sorry”

“Well, you don’t look that. You look more like… scared…” You said, then sitting close but at a considerable distance from him at the edge of the bed.

“Well, I am.” He confessed. “Of you.”

“Of me?” And despite of knowing what he meant, the tone of your voice sounded surprised only to see his reaction. In some sort of way, he was the one making you feel shivers.

“Not like that. It’s intimidating to be close to you. This close.” His piercing blue eyes were finally looking at you straight, not just your pretty face or the rest of your gracious features.

“I see” you gulped nervously; he was finally being honest with you and this was the right opportunity to deliver something back to ease him. “And I also see that you are the sweetest boy I’ve ever met, you shouldn’t be intimidated by me… Just for the start, I know you won’t hurt me. And you know I don’t hurt anyone back without a real hit, I don’t bite… hard” your coy smile appeared again, releasing some pressure off Steve.

He chuckled at your little joke; you were warming his big heart.

“I like you. You are incredible Y/N…”

“I like you too Steve and yeah… so are you. But tell me… what’s below that pillow?” You asked nonchalantly after peeking how he was clawing at the pillow and with a wider and bright smile, you tilted your head, making your entire hair move to that side. Some of those strands were falling over your face and you pulled them back with a hand, closing your eyes in a sultry way.

“It’s nothing!” His eyes grew wider at your whole demeanor.

“Nothing? Ok…” you rolled out your eyes but placed them back to his, which were now lust blown. “Just for the record: It’s flattering, thank you. But… what we should do with it?”

He suddenly felt a huge rush of confidence. The distance between you two became closer thanks to him, he was slowly leaning towards you, feeling ready to give you a searing kiss. He stared at your lips longingly. You did the same and the excitement increased when you could read from his.

“Touch me”

Steve moved aside his pillow and threw it to the headboard of his bed. You could see his erection, long and hard, right behind his shorts and since he was feeling brave enough, he took your soft hand and helped you placing it over his clothed cock. He closed his eyes pleased and a guttural sigh came out from his reddish lips. From there, you started drawing little circles with the tip of our fingers through all this length and occasionally giving to it tight strokes, to which Steve gave some concise hums.

“It’s beyond I ever dreamed of…” He gave you a kiss in your shoulder with a taste of coconut and kept climbing through it with more scattered kisses.

“Have you’ve been dreaming about this, about me baby?” Your breathing started to falter.

“Yes. All the time…” said kissing your collarbone and your sweet spot. “It’s driving me insane”

A loud moan left from your mouth and before you could even have the chance to grab Steve by the back of his neck, he did it first with one hand and with the other tried to detangle the knot from your bikini bottom and proved what was blowing in the wind about you, no tan lines. He stared at your naked hip, lost in a trail of sinful thoughts without moving and then looked at you oozing lust.

“This is nice Stevie…”

You looked at him desperate; he was turning into a full mess even without kissing your lips, it was odd at this point but certainly you started to look for it as a major reward. His free hand slowly snaked to your pussy and the middle fingers started playing in your own pool of wetness. Yours kept moving, one to detangle the rest of the knots of your top and bottom leaving you completely naked while the other, kept rubbing his clothed length with fruition, to the point where the tip of his cock peeked from his shorts, showing you the first glistening droplets of precum and he had to stop you.

“Please Y/N…” said to your ear, lowering the tone of his voice. “Can I have you?”

You silently nodded. You stood only to be in front of him, looking at Steve’s eyes and the angry color tip of his cock defiantly, biting your lower lip for some moments. And he was struck by your naked beauty, your perfect forms and your cute necklace. Your knees suddenly pulled you down to the floor and the hands guided you to open his swim shorts and release his constricted length, long and thick, only to give him lazy and wet kisses from the base to the tip.

“How much you wanted me this way, huh?” you muttered to his hot skin.

Instead of words as an answer, you heard loud moans, something that almost made you laugh proud. Once you reached his tip, you sucked and bobbed your head with such intensity that it was making you feel dizzy and extra needy. Steve threw his head back in delight, occasionally observing you being so thorough with him. After a while, you knew he was ready when his hips started to buck. He spilled in your mouth and when he made sure you drank it all, he took you by your face and got it close to his, to finally give you that long awaited kiss in your mouth, searing to the soul. It was a very hot moment, making clench even more your legs.

“Oh god, I love you Y/N…” he said slumping.

You removed from his grip and then stood, only to laid on your stomach over the coolness of the bed cloth, scrunching with your hands the duvet and the pillow he threw before. Meanwhile, Steve was marveled at how he was recovering fast enough and removed the rest of the clothes, only to be positioned in between your legs, with your hips slowly rising to the height of his. A few rolls from them over his cock helped to start the action.

Once he was inside of you and gave you some slow thrusts, he made sure to grab you tightly by your hipbones and ribs, occasionally sliding and playing with your pussy and your tits, giving you the most pleasurable experience of your life. His mouth was clinging from your shoulder blades and neck with little bites. Of course, with his overall grip you were sure he would leave you visible dark marks. He was making sure you were his and only his.

Your moans and ragged breathing increased after several minutes, you found a delicious pace that was driving you crazy and none of you were willing to give up until any of you cum. You were the first, your coil tightened enough that you repeated his name once and again like a prayer once it snapped. Some deep thrusts later and with a very loud grunt, Steve came inside of you and covered your walls with hot spurts. His broad and heavy body fell to a side of you.

“I love you too Steve…” you kissed him passionately and let your head rest over his chest. 

“Do… you think… do you… want to go back to the pool?”

“I’m so hungry, haha…” you said breathily laughing, making him do the same and sounding so childish. His hands started playing with your sweat droplets, tracing little paths in your chest to the necklace. “I could resist”.

Both fell silent, staring at the ceiling and listening carefully the music and laughs from the party. Steve broke it.

“After this… would you take me to any of your hidden places?” He asked.

“I won’t leave the city, not even this room from now on… or mine, I don’t know. I need to do some cleaning….”


End file.
